I Need Coffee, Daddy
by ecullen.lover
Summary: LGLD, RGLH This is a oneshot focusing on Luke's relationship with his new wife and his relationship with the daughter he took in when he got married. It's all about coffee, Colgate the name, and eating properly when you're...


**A/N – I hope you enjoy this it was a plot bunny that attacked me when I watched the season finale for the millionth time and was starting to get really depressed over the ending of the Luke/Lorelai relationship and how it would affect t Rory. I know I have other stories to finish but this is just a one-shot that I hope you all enjoy.**

**I Need Coffee, Daddy.**

"I need coffee." Lorelai announced sitting at the counter.

"I don't care." Luke replied serving another customer.

"It's been way to long, I'm dying here... Please Lukey?" Lorelai begged giving him her bambi eyes.

"I am not giving you coffee now, just like I wouldn't give you coffee this morning and I won't give you coffee later." Luke told her.

"But Luke..." Lorelai started.

"No coffee." Luke repeated.

"When Rory gets here I'll make her give me her coffee." Lorelai told him, "So you might as well give it to me now."

"If Rory gives you coffee, she to will be cut off and we all know that she won't risk that so I think my adamant no coffee rule is staying in place."

"But Luke it's been forever since I've had coffee...I mean literally forever."

"Sookie didn't give you any at the Inn?" Luke asked doubtfully.

"No she decided today wasn't a good day to be the sneaky best friend, I think you brainwashed her and now she's become your evil sidekick and she'll refuse to give me coffee ever again and then I'll go without coffee for the rest of my life." Lorelai rambled becoming very worried.

"I have not brainwashed Sookie, she still thinks for herself though if she didn't give you coffee then I have to say I am very proud of her." Luke smiled.

"Ugh." Lorelai cried exasperatedly.

"Speaking of Rory when is she getting here, it's been months since I saw her the last time." Luke looked towards the door.

"Her flight got in about an hour ago, she'll be here very soon and she won't be very happy to find a cranky mother because the diner man wouldn't supply her with coffee!" Lorelai raved.

"I'm surprised you're not more excited about seeing her, she's been in Europe for four months and you haven't seen her."

"I am excited, I'm overjoyed about the fact she's coming home but I can't work up the energy to bounce around with excitement because I'm low on caffeine Luke and that would be your fault." Lorelai countered him.

"You certainly seem to have enough energy to argue with me about your coffee consumption." Luke replied.

"If it takes energy to get my energy supply then I will use every reserve I have to get that energy built up enough to get my elixir of life but Luke all of my energy right this minute is being put into trying to get more energy and if I'm focusing my energy on that then I won't even be able to gave a reaction when Rory cones in and she'll think I don't love her and that would be your fault as well." Lorelai shrugged her shoulders.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, since you should realize by now that you're not going to get coffee and move on. That way your 'energy reserves' can be spent on Rory." Luke walked away to serve another customer.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed frustrated.

"I'm working Lorelai." Luke replied and then he ignored her.

--- --- ---

It had been two hours since Lorelai had arrived at the diner and her plaintive cries for coffee were still being ignored by Luke.

"You're stubborn." Lorelai stated calmly.

"As are you." Luke replied.

"No but I think you must be the most stubborn man I've ever met. I've been begging you to give me coffee for at least two hours now and you've refused." Lorelai shook her head, "No guy can refuse my charms for that long, it's impossible."

"I should join forces with Tom Cruise in M.I.4!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" Lorelai asked.

"No, never." Luke played innocent.

"I wonder where Rory is?" Lorelai pondered.

"A subject change by Ms Lorelai Gilmore, what is the world coming to?" Luke asked over-dramatically.

"Do you think there's traffic?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Lots of it?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll bring Logan?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Logan with Rory?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Can I have coffee?"

"Ye...no!" Luke exclaimed angrily walking away.

"Dammit I almost had you." Lorelai yelled.

"You did not; I was merely playing along because I knew it would satisfy you for at least a little bit. And then you'd try and think of another way to fool me and I'd have peace for at least a few minutes." Luke rationalized.

"I almost got you." Lorelai gloated.

--- --- ---

"I feel sick." Lorelai announced.

"You just had a pickle sundae." Luke replied.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time but I'm starting to rethink the whole pickles and chocolate thing now." Lorelai explained.

"I'm glad because watching you eat that was the grossest thing I've ever had to sit through." Luke shuddered.

"You think it was bad, I was the one eating it." Lorelai rolled her eyes, "And if you thought it was going to be disgusting you shouldn't have served it to me."

"It got you to shut up about the coffee, didn't it?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Rory must be here soon." Lorelai looked towards the door, "It's been at least five hours since her plane got in and still no word, she isn't answering her cell either."

"Maybe her plane was late." Luke suggested.

"Maybe but it's still very odd that she hasn't called me." Lorelai frowned.

"Air phones are expensive."

"She just married the heir to the richest man in Connecticut, they can afford the phone – trust me."

"Good point."

"Hello doll, how are you?" Patty came up and put a hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I'm doing great Patty." Lorelai smiled.

"You're taking care of yourself, eating fruit?" Patty questioned.

"I just had pickles." Lorelai told her.

"Good, good well I have to go but say hi to Rory for me when she gets here." Patty left the diner.

"I'm so loved." Lorelai smiled happily.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked carefully.

"People care about me enough to ask if I'm eating fruit!" Lorelai giggled.

"Ugh." Luke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You love me and you know it...can I have coffee?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"You know what I'm going to meet you half way...you can have some decaf." Luke announced, putting a mug in front of her.

"Decaf, ew!" Lorelai replied grumpily as he poured it.

"Thank you Luke." Luke prompted.

"Ya whatever." Lorelai whined taking a sip and making a face.

"Oh please, there is no way you can taste a difference." Luke shook his head.

"Is too!" Lorelai argued.

"Mommy!" A cry was heard from behind them suddenly and someone hugged Lorelai from behind.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"We missed our plane and had to take the next one and then there was terrible traffic from Hartford." Rory explained.

"I thought something had happened to you." Lorelai turned around hugging her daughter properly.

"Mom!" Rory screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lorelai asked feigning shock and putting a hand on your stomach.

"You're having a baby! Oh mommy! Congrats!" Rory pulled her into a third hug.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I'm about five months along." Lorelai squealed.

"Oh Luke, congrats!" Rory let go of Lorelai and hugged Luke.

"Thanks Rory." Luke smiled and blushed.

"Logan did you see, Mom's pregnant!" Rory was very excited.

"I saw." Logan smiled shaking Luke's hand and giving Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Rory asked jumping up and down.

"You wore a Jackson button; I should refuse to tell you." Lorelai turned away smirking.

"Mommy don't hold out on me now!" Rory cried.

"I should but I'm too excited and I can't...I'm having a baby girl!" Lorelai hugged Rory again caught up in the excitement.

"A girl! We're going to have a third generation coffee obsessed Gilmore Girl running around..." Logan's eyes went wide, "Oh no." He mouthed to Luke.

Luke tried to laugh, "We certainly are except she will be a Danes-Gilmore girl."

"Oh so it is yours, I didn't want to say anything but I thought it might have been Craig's, the guy mom's been sneaking around with for the past year." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Rory!" Lorelai cried as she saw Luke's worried face.

"Luke relax I was kidding." Rory put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't say things like that to an old man, I may have a heart attack next time." Luke said breathing deeply as Lorelai and Logan laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry." Rory hugged him tightly and then reach up to whisper in his ear, _"You're going to as good of a father to your new baby girl as you are and always were to me, I'm so happy for you. And you're not that old...daddy." _

Then she turned to her mom completely missing the look of utter happiness that crossed Luke's face and as he started to serve more customers and half-listened to the crazy names that Lorelai and Rory were coming up with – Cher and Colgate the latter of which they claimed was an inside joke not really a possibility – he knew that Lorelai and himself would do a great job raising their second child. Sure Rory may not be biologically his but he liked to think he had some part in how she turned out and was please to know she considered him a father. He was so happy that he didn't really think as he took out twomugs put them in front of Rory and Lorelai and filled them both with coffee – and neither was decaf.

**Finis.**

**A/N – Please review if you figured out she was pregnant as soon as he refused to give her coffee. If you did congrats, if you didn't then I love you more because I was hoping it wouldn't be as painfully obvious as it turned out to be. If your clue was Patty's fruit question then you win lots and lots of cookies because that was supposed to be the clincher.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
